Darkest Hour
by WickedSorceress
Summary: When the darkness falls, Who's going to protect the Hero? Vankliess returns with a sickening plan which leaves providence at its knee's, But can Rex trust someone he's just met or are they shrouded in deceit? REX/OC
1. Prologue

**The Darkest Hour**

The air tight doors of the aeroplane clicked open as the fresh air from the humid Florida flowed into the tightly packed plane. Its light breeze refreshing for the few people who sat at the front of economy class; Loud audible sighs of relief filled the room, One teenage girl sighing the loudest amongst the surrounding families. Urgently her hand reached outwards for her light grey jumper on the seat as she rushed for the exit. Not needing to wait for any bags, Slowly other people began to stand upwards blocking her escape, Fretting the girl began to try and push past. Her hands gripping an old man's shoulders and throwing him to the side and onto another woman, Ignoring the mumbles of anger she stepped forwards and past another passenger, However it was all in vain as another more larger man blocked her way. Sighing she dropped her head in defeat. Glancing over her shoulder as she smiled sadly towards the people she had pushed past; Only to have them sneer. Blowing a raspberry she sneaked her hand into her pocket as she pulled out her phone.

_1 new message_

Rolling her eyes the girl typed in the password to her phone and opened the message, frowning as she read the small text on the bleary screen.

_ELAINE!_

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! IM WORRIED, PROVIDENCE HAS POSTERS AND ADVERTS UP FOR YOUR ARREST!_

Elaine squeaked and pressed the screen into her stomach, glancing around herself as she eyed the surrounding passengers; their own eyes looking away and at their own problems. Slowly her fingers extended the phone outwards again, But only once she was sure there was no attention on herself. Smiling slowly she clicked onto reply, Her fingers pressing into the keypad quickly as she tried to loose attention.

_I'm okay don't worry_

Content with the message she pressed send and watched as the text slowly dissipated from the screen; If Providence were after her then she would have to make sure she messaged her friends as little as possible, The last thing she needed was to be blackmailed into returning to England again. Pressing on the lock button she glared at the now dark screen; Her hand sneaking upwards as she began to re-arrange her blonde hair which had flared about during the flight, Her dark blue eyes focusing in on the fringe. However as she did the girl paused, Her eyes slowly moving to the side of the screen. Tilting the phone ever so slightly to the side she gazed at the reflection of another passenger, There on the side of the screen was the image of a man; tall built, Slicked hair and dark eyes; Their pupils focused on her back as he rested a hand down at his waist and onto a gun. Providence. Cursing under her breathe the blonde swallowed past the dry lump in her throat and pulled the battery out from her phone, disconnecting and throwing the sim card to the floor as she stamped on it, smirking as the plastic cracked and snapped.

Slowly the people began to move forwards ignoring the strange actions of the teen, Glancing upwards Elaine darted ahead, Pushing past more people as she kept glancing over her shoulder. The man had noticed her quick escape and began to do the same, His hand still pressed against the gun which was hidden under his jacket, Elaine turned back and sprinted ahead; her hand reaching up to the bags as she pulled them down behind her, Causing exclamations of anger as people tutted n annoyance. Glancing back again to ensure her 'blockades' were working, she discovered she had looked just in time to confirm her suspicions. Her followed growled in anger as he struggled to push past the bags and people, stumbling with every step her took. Pressing a finger to his ear he muttered incoherently under his breathe. But Elaine didn't need to be a genius to know it was about her. But there was now no doubt he was providence.

"Ticket please" The American steward commanded as he stepped in-front of the door; knocking the blonde from her panicked reverie. Elaine gawped as she reached deep into her pocket; her fingers frantically searching for the piece of paper, While Her head remained turned towards the approaching agent.

"Are you joking- you asked for it as I came on" Elaine rambled in a British accent while she searched, sending a smirk on the Americans face,

"I know but-"

Eventually she found the paper, tearing it from her pocket Elaine shoved the piece of card into the man's arms as she pushed pass, Spurring into a fast run through the airport as she headed towards the doors, Ignoring the baggage reclaim as she headed towards the exit. As she ran the girl glanced at her surroundings; It was the first time in America, and most likely the last. The people who passed were all wearing sunglasses and vest tops; large smiles on their faces as they clutched their loved ones hands. Something she would never experience.

Glancing down at her own jeans and thick hoody the girl decided she would need to buy some newer clothes, ones which would allow her to blend in more. Nodding in confirmation she turned around a corner; spotting the exit doors immediately. Content she began to speed walk towards them, her eyes wandering over the surrounding walls as she read posters and advertisements, stopping as she spotted one in particular; It was a plain white- On the front was images of soldiers dressed in white and black, Waving to the person taking the image while they restrained a evo which looked like a cross between a frog and a bear. Beneath it read- _Keep calm and call providence, _A well known English slogan. Taking in s shuddered breathe she pulled her eyes away from the image, walking ahead with her head low. If anything she would need to be more careful here than anywhere else.

"WELCOME TO FLORIDA!"

The blonde stopped and turned towards an American man as he thrusted a free map towards her, His face alight with joy. The teenager glanced towards the door and the freedom before to the entrance where she had come in, The other passengers only just beginning to flood out from the plane. Ignoring the common tourists her eyes searched the mass of families for the agent before turning back to the man before her.

"Hello-" She answered rather hesitantly with a smile, However she couldn't help but glance back to the entrance.

"Ah your British!" The man clapped, And leaned inwards, "Where abouts-"

"London" Elaine answered rather panicked, "Listen where's the furthest city from here in Florida-"

The man leaned backwards as she tapped his chin, The girl sighed and was about to leave when he muttered again, "Well the most visited and well known is Orlando-"

"Ill go there then!" Elaine smirked bringing the time consuming conversation to an end, Glancing back to the entrance of passengers Her face fell as the agent emerged from the mass of people, His hand covering his face as he blocked the glare of the sun from his eyes. Turning back to the man she patted his back and thrusted an English pound into his hands, "Consider it a souvenir"

Quickly she turned and darted away towards the large doors, Her hands pushing people away as she turned for an escape. The agent however spotted her immediately, His feet also spring into a quick run as he began to catch up on his prey, Sadly for Elaine he was faster and approaching quickly, His hand constantly pressed against his ear as he began to shout orders down the communicator. Elaine smiled with success as she emerged into the bright day, Her eyes locking with any means of escape and frowning as she discovered a long queue for taxis. Sighing she turned as the agent emerged from the doors, his own malicious smile filling his face as he stepped forwards menacingly.

"End of the line n-1" He ordered as he pulled out a pair of providence handcuffs and walked forwards, Elaine stepped backwards instinctively as she rubbed her arms self-consciously.

"I have a name" Elaine spat as she stepped backwards again, By now a few of the passerbys had stopped and turned to watch. Sighing the teenager pulled up the hood of her hoody. Cascading dark shadows across her face and making it harder to recognise her features.

"NOT WHEN YOU BELONG TO PROVIDENCE!" The agent bellowed back, His smirked and clicked his neck as he pulled his dark jacket tighter around his body. Ignoring the gasps from the audience around him. "Time to go-"

Elaine smiled and tilted her head to the side, Her head rising slightly, "For you maybe-"

"That's what you think-" The providence agent barked as he pulled out a gun in one fluid movement and aimed towards her. Elaine smirked and did a mock 'gasp' as she slowly looked up more; Her eyes no longer a deep blue but a burning bright white, Emitting a small glow around the area. Many of the passerby's screamed and ran while others pulled out their mobile phone and pointed it towards the meeting before them; Smiles spread across their interested faces.

"I didn't want to do this" Elaine commanded with power in her voice, Her hand slowly sneaking upwards and towards the man, "But you leave me no choice-"

"You never had a choice in the first place- Now come with me" The man walked forwards to tackle her however it was the wrong move. With one fluid flick of the wrist from the girl the agent was thrown off his feet and backwards into a stone pillar; His head cracking loudly against the stone as he was knocked unconscious to the ground. His gun falling stray to the floor. The remaining audience ran off, many on the phone begging for help from the American providence. Elaine simply shrugged and turned, heading towards one of the taxi's as her eyes returned to their normal colour.

So much for lying low.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**_1 Month later_**

"REX PASS THE BALL!" The teenage boy glanced upwards as he bounced the thick rubber basket-ball beneath his palm; His other hand sneaking to his hair as he pushed it off his face. This was the match he had been building up for- As soon as Noah's school had finished the group had rushed to the court to claim it first, sneaking one of the schools own basketballs to play. Rex eyed the hoop as the setting sun glinted off the metal reflection, Ignoring the crowds of girls and boy watching them while they played. Smirking Rex bounced the ball forwards before setting up a shot, His leg propelling him into the air as he threw it upwards; aiming for the hoop behind his three opponents. Noah ran towards the rebound area, His hands held upwards ready to catch it. However all hopes were lost as the ball completely missed the hoop and instead flew over the fence and towards their crowd. Groaning Rex held his head in his hands, He had missed the hoop. Again.

The two other boys groaned and waved it away; Their eyes rolling as they patted Noah on the back and avoided Rex, Turning around and picking up their school bags as they marched away from the area. Noah rolled his eyes and walked up to his friend, Waving at the dispersing crowd while the teenage Evo fighter glared at the other teen's, "Rex-"

"Don't worry Noah- they just don't know how to play!" Rex exclaimed as he punched his friend in the arm. Noah smirked and picked up his own school bag; slinging it over his shoulder casually.

"Yeah they cant play" He muttered sarcastically as he went to walk off, Rex turned but paused as he remembered the ball.

"Hey ill catch you up" The teen called to Noah as he clasped another teens hand in a greeting. The blonde turned and nodded before continuing walking with the other group. Rex turned and started to walk towards the hoop where he had tried to shoot, His eyes searching the floor for the ball which had caused him the loosing shot.

"Looking for this?"

Rex was knocked from his reverie as he glanced upwards; His eyes locking with a teenage girl who had stayed behind. She smiled as she held the basketball outwards in her flat palms, Her head tilting to the side as she allowed her blonde hair to cascade down to the side. The boy smirked and stepped forwards accepting the ball as he remained locked in her deep blue eyes-

"Yeah thanks" Rex smirked as he tossed it between his hands, The girl laughed and crossed her arms; pulling the bag slung over her side up higher.

"You know your not very good-" She stated with a raised eyebrow, Rex snorted and spun the ball on his finger, relishing in success as it remained there spinning quickly with skill. The girl stepped forwards grabbing his attention and causing him to stumble and drop the ball; Flinching as it fell to the ground once again. The girl laughed and walked forwards, picking up the ball once again. "Good skills-"

"Your not from America are you-" Rex stated blandly as he tried to change the conversation, His own arms crossing against his chest.

"And Geography's not your strong point is it?" She replied as she tossed her bag to the side and tried to do the same trick as Rex, falling as it barely lasted on her fingers for long. Trying again the girl tried to use two hands to balance the ball on her fingers, Rex rolled his eyes and stepped forwards grabbing her hand and causing the ball to drop.

"Australian?" Rex supplied as he picked the ball up and began to bounce it-

"Nothern Hemisphere-" She corrected with a small hint, He nodded and spun the ball on his fingers again before stopping it and smirking- One which mirrored the girls own.

"British" She replied, Rex smirked and held a hand outwards towards the blonde.

"Rex"

The blonde tilted her head before holding her own hand outwards towards the boy, Her hand clasping around his as she shook it slowly. "Um- Hayley?"

"That sounded more like a question" Rex smirked, Hayley punched him in the arm.

"Its not a question that you suck a basketball- I could play better than you!" She exclaimed again; In a poor excuse to change the subject, Rex shook his head and tossed the ball at the girl. Smirking at her reaction time; within seconds she had dropped her crossed arms and caught the ball, Bringing it around her shoulders as she flicked it up by her wrist. Rex rolled his eyes as she laughed and gestured towards the hoop beside him,

"Prove it" He commanded, Hayley shrugged and threw the ball into the air.

"Watch me"

The blonde jumped upwards and caught the ball first; Her slender hands clamping with strength around the thick rubber, claiming it before Rex could even think of moving; dribbling it forwards the girl tried to move around the hoop to the front, However as she manoeuvred around the boy she jutting her arm outwards; restricting any attempt of movement around to get to the ball.

"You cant do that!" Rex laughed as Hayley smirked aswell,

"Yes I can- LOOK!" The blonde gestured towards the city; her face falling as she pointed towards something. Rex dropped the game and turned towards the spot she was gesturing too; letting his arms down and leaving the hoop free; His face falling into one of concern and worry. As soon as Rex had looked away the blonde turned around and began to sprint towards the hoop however, A large grin falling across her features as she did a set up; moving past the mans stray arms as he tried to prevent her from scoring. Something which happened anyway.

"That was cheating-" Rex smirked,

"No it wasn't-" Hayley shook her head frantically as she tried to brush off her moves,

"Yes it was" Rex laughed as he walked over and picked up the ball,

"Okay maybe it was" Hayley blurted out; her hands flailing upwards as if it was a confession. "What are you going to do get providence on me-"

Rex's face became serious for a few moments before the blonde cackled with laughter, One which he copied rather nervously before he saw six leaning against the wall beside the school. The teen stood straighter and coughed catching the girls attention,

"My rides here now-"

"Yeah I need to go now anyway-" Hayley muttered as she glanced at the white rubber watch on her wrist, A soft smile filling her face as she began to walk off. Rex gawped and watched as the girl picked up her bag and walked away slowly,

"Wait-" He shouted, Hayley turned and smirked placing a hand on her hip.

"I was wondering maybe one day do you want to get a burrito-"

"Im not going to go on a date with you" Hayley uttered as she rose an eyebrow,

"Oh" Rex smirked as she turned and began to march towards six, His step strong as he realised the slightly commanding and urgent look on the deadly mans face.

"We need to work on your basketball though-" She called after Rex, the boy turned and smiled.

"More like me teaching you not to cheat!"

Hayley nodded and turned beginning to walk off slowly, Rex turned himself and met six by the side of the school. The mans eyesbrow's raised inquisitively as she gazed at the boy before him. "Rex-"

"What six I was playing basketball!" Rex whined as himself and the man began to walk off into the shadows,

"With who?" The man asked stoically from behind his pointless glasses. Rex paused and turned back to the hoop looking about for the girl he had just been with; Only to find no-one.

"I don't know"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Holiday I told you whatever is spoken here needs to be kept secret- even from Agent Six" The blurred image of a man ordered from the large screen. The woman of who he was talking to shifted under the balls of her feet before the image, Her eyes slowly pulling away from the small camera next to it while she looked around the empty providence room she found herself in; The walls damp and grey while a single more old generation of a T.V was clamped against the wall before her.

"Okay- But what's so important it needs to be kept secret from even our agents?" The woman questioned as she lifted the clipboard in her arms higher, propping it against her waist as she looked back at the coward of a man on the screen before her. The white man lifted his head and nodded once, looking to the side as he began to tap away at some buttons obviously beside his desk.

"Because Dr Holiday we have had message from our English neighbours" The man uttered as he turned to the screen, A small detailed map of Britain appearing on the screen beside his image. Raising his fist the man coughed into it, before continuing. "They informed us of a recent entry to our borders-"

"Matters of the state white?" Holiday questioned confused as she leaned back on one of her legs, raising an eyebrow. White growled at the woman before shaking his head; pressing another button and sending a copy of the message onto the screen.

"No Holiday- Matters of Evo, Ones which now belong to us after the English allowed _it_ to escape" White commanded, Holiday nodded and reached to the back of her bun pulling out a pen from her bun as she made a small note beside Rex's recent biometric scans.

"Well surely it cant be so hard to find-"

"This one is different- Its been on our soil for one month apparently" White stated much to the surprise of Holiday, the woman shook her head and supressed a laugh.

"Then surely its not much of a problem if no-one reported it"

"They did on the first day- since then there have been none of significance" White stated, Holiday nodded digesting the information before looking back at the man in confusion.

"Significance? So there have been reports?" Holiday asked,

"Ones which seemed of no importance until now…" White allowed more images of cases to flash up onto the screen as he continued, Images which the doctor barely received as much as a glance to. "Reports of strange events, People collapsing and saying it felt like they had the life sucked from them, And reports of strange weather- All of this Is apparently relevant to n-1"

"N-1?" Doctor holiday asked intrigued, White nodded and clicked a switch sending the image of a young onto the screen, Her face pale and frightened as she looked around; Long tendrils of blonde hair falling around her face and highlighting her deep blue eyes, Ones which seemed to be hemmed slightly with a white. Doctor holiday stepped forwards confused and gazed at the image in detail, "But this is just a girl-"

"This is the English providence's experiment, Their first and last one-" White stated stoically making him almost comparable to six, Holiday frowned and shook her head.

"But she's just a girl- An experiment?" Holiday muttered glancing angrily at the screen, "I thought providence stopped all this when-"

"I cannot control all the countries Holiday- England state It was an experiment of curiosity, One which they instantly regret- But also one which they would like returned and with haste" White uttered as she brought up a map of the area around them, "They state n-1-"

"Whats her name?" Holiday nearly barked in anger, White shook his head.

"Holiday-"

"White- she's just a girl!" Holiday begged as she glanced at the picture again,

White shifted in his position on the screen, As he opened his mouth ready to interrupt, "That's their most recent picture- she's around 16 years old now Holiday, One year younger than Rex-"

"Still-"

"HOLIDAY!" The man barked, "Don't make me remind you of your dear sisters position-"

Holiday opened her mouth to retaliate but shrunk back as she thought about the cage of which her sister was placed in, Fed the most basic of foods once a day to sustain her. Just. If it wasn't for her position, she would have most likely been put away with the other incurable ones- In the jar. White smirked and gestured back to the screen littered with images beside him, "Now England say that she's dangerous- She manipulates other nanites with her own"

Holiday's eyes nearly widened as she made a small note of the paper, Knocking herself from the dark reverie she had been wallowing in. "But She needs to 'recharge', Absorb nanites to replace her used ones- Sometimes she can lose control- And when she does-"

"Shes a threat…" Holiday murmured as she gazed at the image, "I don't see what this has to do with me?" The woman added as she looked directly at the camera and hopefully into White's eyes,

"I want you to track her- In the least conspicuous way, We don't want to cause a panic among people, or Six's and Rex's destructive input yet" White answered honestly earning a small half-hearted smirk from holiday.

"Ill see to it-"

"Holiday" White interrupted as the woman went to turn, Glancing back Holiday gazed at the hard headed man again. His eyes dark as he leaned in closer to the screen, "If she is dangerous to the people we will need to take her out, She isn't curable-"

Holiday nodded and turned, leaving the room with the blurred image of white on the screen as she headed back to the lab. Her mind whirring as she considered informing six, that was until the image of her sister popped into her mind, One she couldn't shake. Maybe this once she wouldn't tell Six or Rex. Pushing past the dry lump in her throat holiday marched forwards, glancing back down at the notes in her hand. She had nothing to go on, Only the looks and actions of the girl and her powers.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"REX TAKE HIM OUT!" Six shouted down the communicator in the boy's ear, the Espanic boy smirked and flexed his fingers while the wind rusted through his hair; Relishing in the click which rippled from each one. Stepping forwards he balanced on the edge of the tall skyscraper he stood upon, His jacket flowing outwards behind him as he gazed down at the catastrophe below him. California's normally sun stained streets laid in ruins as a large E.V.O flew and darted between the tall buildings, Smirking the boy rolled his head.

"Yep will do Six- Just waiting-" Rex uttered as he watched the large wings of the dragonfly like E.V.O glimmer in the sun, Speeding towards the skyscraper he stood upon. Six tried frantically to keep up on the providence hover-board behind him, However the creature kept on darting forwards and backwards. With what Rex had noticed as a pattern.

"REX!" Six almost bellowed, The teenage boy sighed and shook his head clenching his fist as if it test it.

"Alright six I know what im doing" He answered almost too cockily from his position, Stepping forwards the teenage boy practically threw himself off the building, Holding his arms outwards straight as she powered through the air, The whips of wind tumbling off his streamlined form as he powered downwards and towards the dark figures before him. Clenching his fist the boy willed his large fists to build, His soft skin hand becoming encased in the thick metal he was so accustomed to. Positioning them forwards he was propelled even faster, "AND… IMPACT!" Rex cried as his fist hit the E.V.O's back, Sending them both tumbling downwards.

Growling in anger the E.V.O lashed outwards, Its claw like hand slashing across his chest; Making the wound deep and jagged, Rex groaned in pain barely finding enough time to bite his lip; preventing the cry which lingered on his lips from ripping outwards. The claw remained in his skin as the E.V.O squaked, Its armour over the arm peeling backwards as it revealed a stinger almost similar to a scorpion. Squaking again the Evo released a stream of toxins, One's which caused Rex to groan in pain again, finding the strength to lift his fist upwards and hit the animal off him. His metallic fists broke away in a roar of pain as he tumbled backwards, his eyes slipping closed as a flood of images flooded his mind; Bright lights and blurred images; Ones of which he could never distinguish.

Still tumbling through the air, The two barely found enough time to prevent the impact to the ground. Rex reopened his closed eyes and gazed upwards to the ever passing blue sky; spotting Six's dark green suit balancing on the board as he changed direction and instead headed towards him, The boy sighed and focused on the nanite's which pulsed within him; Pushing past the wall of pain which split through his head, Willing them to activate the boy smirked in pain as he rebuilt his fists, Wrapping them around him just in-time to break the fall.

With a loud crash, rock and dust were sent into the air in large plumes; blowing across the ravine created by the tall buildings before eventually clearing and leaving the tangled body of a teenage boy and an E.V.O. Groaning Rex rolled his head to the side, Ignoring the gawping faces from passerby's as he propped himself up with his elbows, The E.V.O screeched and raised its wings, recovering from the fall quicker than Rex himself.

"Okay maybe that didn't go to plan-" Rex muttered as he clutched at his chest, ignoring the ever growing crimson stain on his shirt. The E.V.O seemed to respond with a growl as it stood upwards; flicking its wings outwards as it knocked some of the passerby's away; spurring them into panic as they screamed. Six crashed to the ground beside the teen, Slipping his arm around him as he propped him upwards.

"SIX WATCH OUT!" Rex gasped as he pushed the man off him, The E.V.O Spurred forwards with such pace the teenager and mentor nearly were caught in its vice like claws. Crashing to the ground the boy flicked his wrist outwards, causing his B.F.S to extend outwards; and with a flash of light glinting across its surface he slashed the back of the E.V.O causing it to screech even louder. Glaring at Rex the E.V.O Took of in a blast of wind, Its dark body dissipating in the bright day as the teenager leaned back to the ground, His hand breaking apart as dark spots pranced across his vision.

"Rex?" Six questioned as he appeared in the teenagers view, Rex laughed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Holiday we need a jump jet now- Rex is down" Six uttered as he pressed his finger into his ear, the boys face slowly dropped as his eyes slipped into the back of his head; However before he could drop into unconsciousness he forced his eyes open once again and met six's stoic ones,

"Hey six-" Rex murmured as his speech began to slur, "Can you make sure im better by seven- I need too…"

But the darkness consumed him before he could finish his sentance.

Elaine usually didn't opt for mixing with people; None at all- she only ever really spoke to another soul when she was in class, Or whenever she was absorbing some strangers nanites, But this boy? Rex? Seemed genuine, She had only finished school when she spotted the game of basketball; And being as inquisitive as she was she had walked over, Only to have her sight become locked with the espanic boy. Something about him- She just couldn't put her finger on. His nanites however pulsed within him, they were different and it took nearly ever ounce of willpower within her to hold herself off.

"Sarah" The blonde girl turned at the name of one of her many identities, smiling as an old woman with a withered face and cold eyes wandered over, Her face however filled with the warmest smile she had seen. "Thankyou for helping out again darling-",

"Oh that's no problem Mrs Hillenberg" Elaine uttered softly as she extended a hand outwards and helped the woman over to her arm chair, The teenager bit her lip as the temptation to absorb the old and dying nanites within the woman filled her senses; Dragging her deeper into a reverie of which she struggled to escape.

"Have double your wage dear- $40 will do" The old woman whispered as she dug deep into her purse and thrusted it towards the teenage girl. Elaine gawped as she accepted the money and released her grip on the older woman. Instead inclining her head slightly in awe.

"T-Thanks" She stammered as she thrusted the money into her pocket and smiled again, "Ill be back tomorrow"

"No" The old woman hissed as her smile dropped and she tilted her head towards the girl, "I have a feeling we wont be seeing eachother again-"

"Mrs Hillenberg.." Elaine questioned as she stepped forwards but the old woman's eyes drifted closed; staying that way until a few seconds later when they blinked open again in confusion, Her face smiling slightly as her hands shook in panic. "Im sorry- I must have dozed off… Who are you?"

"Sarah, Im your carer but… I might not be for longer…." Elaine whispered as she backed off, the old woman simply smiled and waved her hand upwards before turning towards her book. Spinning on her heel the blonde glanced down at her phone while she walked briskly from the small house and towards her own shed like shack; Ever since she had arrived she had been living in the abandoned house- Never touched by a single soul because of rumours of ghosts, and spiders the size of dogs. In all honesty Elaine could answer the questions as all lies, Ever since she had moved in she hadn't seen a single sign of previous life. But she wouldn't be returning for long that night, Instead she had plans.

Clicking onto her phone she glanced at the time, _5:30, _There was long enough- she had time to get ready, change her clothes, do her hair and most likely walk to their meeting place. Smiling she opened up a text message and began to type efficiently onto the keypad, While glancing upwards at her surroundings. The last thing she needed was to be attacked in the middle of the roughest place in the whole of the city.

_'Are you ready to be thrashed in Basketball? Or have you chickened out again?'_

_Hayley_

Content with the message, Elaine clicked the send button and turned her walk into a run as she spotted her dishevelled home from three blocks away. For once she was going to be an average teenager for a night; Not constantly tossing and turning in fear, Not running from the men dressed in clad black and white- instead going out and playing basketball with another teen. Nothing to worry about. And no providence.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHH" Rex howled in pain as he thrashed on the bed he was situated in, Her hand flinging outwards and smashing into Six's chest. Holiday rushed around the lab, Her hands seeking a single vial as she constantly glanced at the teenagers biometrics. In a rush of colour the boy had been brought in unconscious; A single cut across the front of his chest, filled with toxins and infected. First of all she thought she was in some kind of nightmare but that quickly dissipated as the boy came around.

"Rex I need to you take this- The E.V.O released a toxin into your blood-" Holiday uttered as she used a single piece of D.N.A left over from the creature and mixed its toxins in with anabolic gel to create a more liquid like substance. Turning the woman walked over towards the teenager, Thrusting the vial towards him as she watched his glazed eyes flutter before her.

"Im fine" Rex muttered as she gasped in pain, Holiday smirked and opened her mouth to retort when the teens communicator began to vibrate once; The soft tune of an alert ringing through the air and the room. The teenager tilted his head and glanced at the white brick before him; Extending his hand outwards only to have the sixth most deadliest man stand before him.

"Take the medicine and then you get to see it" Six commanded with no emotion, Rex rolled his eyes before another sharp pain rocketed through his body causing his legs and arms to writhe outwards in pain.

"Rex-" Holiday began but before she could continue, Six marched forwards and snatched the vial from her hands; tipping it down the boys throat as he made the teenager administer the relief. Rex coughed and sneered as she foul concoction slipped down his throat, causing him to gag in annoyance. However the effect was instant, Sighing in relief the boy relaxed his eyes closing as the two adults before him sagged in their place.

"That was close" Holiday muttered as she turned and took the vial away from Six, Rex sighed and opened his eyes finally reaching across and picking up the communicator wincing as his side ached in pain.

"Tell me about it-" Rex uttered in return as he opened the message and smirked.

_'Are you ready to be thrashed in Basketball? Or have you chickened out again?'_

_Hayley_

The boy clicked onto reply and began to formulate his own comeback, One which didn't really do him any justice.

_'Hell yeah- Lets make this interesting… If I win you have to come with me to get a Burrito'_

Rex sent the message and closed the communicator, grasping onto his side as he sat upwards. His eyes locked with Holiday as she frowned at a set of results on the screen.

"What is it Doc?" Rex questioned as he watched Six move over towards the woman and gaze at the results also, Holiday and Six exchanged glances before muttering beneath their breathes with each-other. Something which Rex was interested in until his communicator vibrated with another reply,

_'I wouldn't get your hopes us- I did used to play for the Girls England team you know… But If I win you need to do whatever I say when I need it'_

Rex frowned at the text, He had been expecting something like buying some makeup- Or whatever girls like but a promise, that wasn't on his list. Sighing he closed the communicator without a reply and returned his attention onto Holiday,

"Whats wrong?" He asked again as he noticed that the two had been staring at him the whole time,

"The toxins the E.V.O released into you are not gone Rex, What I gave you was pain relief- You need to track down this creature and get me a better sample of its toxins otherwise-"

"The pain will come back?" Rex supplied cutting Holiday off from her speech, Swinging his legs over the boy shrugged and slipped down off the bed and onto somewhat shakier feet. "Ill lose my nanties- Because ive got the Omega I can handle that-"

Holiday frowned and stood upwards, sharing a small sad smile with Six. "Rex if you don't get the toxins, You will die- by sunrise"


	5. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Whoa- Okay then doc, I don't know how you came to that because I feel fine!" Rex exclaimed as he swung his legs over the small bed and flexed his muscles.

"I doubt Holiday would lie about something like this rex" Six stated stoically as he glanced back at the raven haired doctor, His face softening slightly as he met her in her eyes. "How can we stop it?"

"Like I said I need some more DNA to make a proper antidote, A sample of its poison would be ideal" Holiday muttered to herself as she glanced down at the anabolic gel which was resting lightly in her hands, Six nodded and turned to Rex raising a inquisitive eyebrow as the teen was once again attached to his communicator.

"Well whatever plans you had Rex are now cancelled-" Six ordered as he swung his green coat wide and began to walk towards the white door of the lab, His soul intent on informing white of the events which had followed.

"WHAT! Oh come on Six- we don't even know where the thing is! I have until sunrise-" Rex pleaded as he stood upwards; his hand clamped onto the side of the bed for support. Six stopped and turned to face the teenager, His head shaking in disappointment.

"Exactly Rex you need to find him first-" The man uttered as he watched the teenager intently. Rex frowned and was about to complain more when Holiday stepped in-front of his view of six, Her arms crossed tightly across her body as she watched Six sympathetically.

"We actually know where the E.V.O is, In fact its making its way here now- After Rex" Holiday muttered as she glanced back at the teenager, "Its probably better if he is out and about not expecting anything-"

Rex smirked and punched his fist into the air with success his face alight as he reached out and grabbed the communicator beside him. Holiday smirked as she watched the boy nod his thanks before walking rather pained over towards her, "What do you want me to do Holiday?"

"Take these-" The raven haired doctor thrusted three small glass vials into the boys hands, Along with a small bottle filled with the same liquid she had created before, "I will be watching your biometrics, whenever the pain returns take it Rex"

Rex nodded and accepted the vial, Clipping them onto his belt as he stretched his back once again; using his sleeve to wipe away the beads of sweat which had formed on his brow, Holiday smiled and turned back around to her computer; returning to typing away at the data, "Go now- Or you will be late for your date-"

"Its not a date" Rex stated blandly as he turned and walked towards the door, However before her could leave Six's arm shot wide and met Rex's body preventing him from moving as they exchanged glances.

"Listen I don't want that E.V.O getting too close to the city, When you see It take it out immediately. Ill be there for back up" Six ordered as he watched the teen nod frantically, Rex's arm pushed the older man back with a smirk as her clicked his wrists,

"Seriously Six you need to have some more trust in me-" Rex smirked jokily, However no smile graced the older man's face as the teenager began to build the mechanic wings from his back.

"Oh and Kid- You don't know her so well…. Don't do anything stupid" Six stated again as Rex pulled his goggles across his face, The teenager laughed as he started up his engines, Pieces of paper flying everywhere and stirring Holidays readings.

"REX!" The doctor scolded as she turned around,

"SORRY!" Rex shouted as he took off into the air and out a hole he had made earlier in the week, Holiday laughed as the wind in the small lab died down, Her knee's clicking as she bent to pick up the biometrics of the past week for Rex. Surprisingly as she went to stand a strong hand was offered for her, Looking upwards the doctor felt her cheeks blush as six helped her to her feet, His strong hands clamped tightly around her wrists.

"So who is he meeting?" Holiday asked with curiosity as Six released her arm, The agent shrugged and began to pick up some of the leftover papers scattered across the floor.

"Some teenager he met the other day" Six answered with hardly any detail, Holiday nodded and turned back to her computer, Her eyes monitoring the screen as Rex's biometrics continued in their steady rise and fall.

"Holiday-" Six began, The doctor turned and supressed a gasp as the man stared intently at one of Rex's biometrics, His eyes trying to read the scrawled handwriting in the corner, "What is this?"

"Um-" The doctor mumbled as she looked at the writing herself, Six met the woman in the eyes and raised an eyebrow,

"Holiday? These aren't Rex's notes-" Six uttered again, Holiday sighed and looked away from the man as guilt filled her,

"Look-" Holiday began, However at the movement of a camera in the top right of the room she paused. Biting her lip the woman grabbed the man's arm and began to lead him elsewhere, Her eyes constantly grazing over the cameras and guards as she went. And surprisingly Six followed without a question.

* * *

><p>Elaine sighed as she held the basketball tightly between her hands, The cold wind whipping past her face and throwing her blonde hair across her vision. The teenager sighed and looked upwards into the sky from the bench she was sprawled across, Her eyes locking onto the cold dying light of the stars. Ever since she was little she always wanted to explore them, Always's wanted to see them. Afterall her whole family were stars now.<p>

Allowing her head to dip the teenager pulled the hood from her thick grey hoodie tighter around herself, Hiding her from the cold wind which whipped through the air-

"Hayley?"

Elaine looked upwards, A large smile filling her features as the Espanic boy walked forwards and sat next to her with a large sigh. The blonde turned and looked at him in detail; A thin layer of sweat rested on his forehead, while his normally tanned skin seemed slightly pale. Elaine gasped as the sensation of his nanite's filled the air, They were all active; Every single one. Almost as if they were working in unison to take something out inside him. Refraining the need to absorb his nanites the girl controlled her breathing and pulled a smile back onto her face, "Are you alright?"

Rex glanced at her and sighed, A small smile of his own appearing, "Yeah just ran here give me a minute that's all" Elaine laughed and shook her head, Ignoring the strange worry that worked away at her own nanties.

"Keeping fit then are we?" Elaine questioned with a small laugh, Rex nodded and showed off his muscles with a smile.

"Yeah can't you tell?" He questioned back, Elaine laughed and leaned back against the bench more relaxed than before now she had someone else here.

"Well if your working out is as bad as your basketball…. Im surpised!" Elaine uttered back causing the two of them to start laughing. Rex sighed as his hand rested against his chest and eyes began to scour the sky, Very much the same as what Elaine had been doing previously. Allowing her head to dip the girl fiddled with the fraying edge of her jumped,

"You know if your busy we didn't need to meet up" She uttered catching the boys attention, "I only felt the responsibility of helping you improve your basketball" She finished with a smirk, Rex laughed slightly.

"Yeah Although you do need help with cheating-" Rex finished, "Anyway- You must have real relaxed parents if they let you out now with someone you hardly know?"

Elaine glanced up at the mention of her parents, Smiling sadly as the faint memories filled her mind of them. "Oh I don't have any parents-"

"What! Come on you must do- Everyone does" Rex joked as he elbowed the girl in the ribs, Elaine laughed half-heartedly, Rex frowned as it died in her mouth.

"No I mean my parents are dead" She finished with a small smile as she turned to the boy, Rex gawped before closing his mouth, A stoic expression filling his face.

"Oh im-"

"Sorry?" Elaine supplied, "Seriously it doesn't matter, I barely remember anything about them" She answered honestly, Sending a small smile onto Rex's face.

"Same as me then" He muttered back, Elaine raised an eyebrow inquisitively as the boy sighed and leaned further back, "I don't remember or even know who my parents are-"

Elaine nodded and smirked, "Im sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Rex asked again as he glanced across, Elaine shrugged.

Rex laughed and clapped his hands flying to his feet as he signalled for the two to start playing basketball, Elaine laughed at the ridiculous actions of the boy and stood upwards slowly, Her eyebrow raising as she spotted three vials attached to the teenagers waist. "Um Rex?"

"Yeah?" The boy asked as he took the ball from Elaine's hands and began to bounce it between his palms,

"Why have you got vials?" She asked as she pointed towards them, Rex froze and glanced down laughing aloud as he unclipped his belt and threw the vials and white phone to the side and onto the bench.

"Oh Its…. Um… from a science experiment?" He supplied as an answer, Elaine rolled her eyes and jumped forwards, Her hand snapping outwards as she stole the ball from Rex and began to bolt towards the hoop on the other side of the paved court.

"That sounded more like a question-" She shouted back as she performed a set up, Relishing in success as the ball slipped through the hoop. Rex sighed as he caught up and pressed his hands into his knee's panting from exertion, "Than an answer"

"Don't start me with that-"Rex complained back. Elaine laughed however before the two could continue the sudden ringing from Rex's phone or rather communicator from the other-side of the court echoed through the air, Elaine frowned as the wind around them began to pick up and the floodlights light flickered. Gasping aloud Elaine fell inwards on herself as another source of nanites pulsed through the court.

"HAYLEY!" Rex exclaimed as he bent down and placed her hand on the back of the teenagers back, his arm wrapping protectively as he looked around the court perimeter, "What's wrong?"

"Something-" Elaine panted as she looked upwards, Her eyes wide, "SOMETHINGS BEHIND US!" She shouted as she pushed her body into Rex, Ploughing him out the way and onto the ground just as a large flying creature crashed into the spot they had just been in.

"What the hell?" Elaine questioned as she moved backwards, Her feet and hands clambering at the ground.

"How did you know!" Rex asked as he did the same, Elaine glanced at the boy and opened her mouth to answer when the creature jumped forwards again, This time however it was Rex who pushed the two out the way of its jaws.

"I just sensed it I guess!" Elaine answered, The boy shrugged and stood upwards turning to the creature as he flexed his neck and closed his eyes.

"REX WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THIS IS NO TIME TO SHOW OFF YOUR MUSCELS!" The teenager complained, However her voice died as Rex's arms transformed into metal, large fists growing as the fingers flexed and rose upwards to face the monster. Elaine gasped as she watched; His nanites pulsing with power as they transformed and obeyed to his will.

Rex wasn't who she thought he was.


End file.
